The trouble with love
by ellieseesall
Summary: Love is never easy, especially when all the guys are after you. When poor Kyoko is the center attenion of all the guys what will she do? Kyoko x who know who


A/N – Hi there, this is my first skip beat fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on me, this is a love triangle, just incase you didn't know. Kind of weird, but I like the idea. Anyways, I'm still undecided on who will win in the end so please give me your preference. Thanks, and please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat

"I hope you can give me if possible, your time and your body for tonight."

"Kyoko, that's wonderful! Wow, how embarrassing, better watch out!"

"…………………..what?" asked Kyoko.

"What I mean to say is, will you help me practice?"

"Oh, of course, but next time can you please not say it in such a weird way?"

"Alright, alright, well, we'll go to my house then, see you later Mr. Yashiro!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow?" said Yashiro, waving with a big smile on his face.

-Sigh- 'There those tow go, the perfect couple in cough almost cough every way. Just look at them. Ren, with his tall handsome figure and Kyoko with her small slim frame, her short, shinny, and silky looking hair….if only I was able to wrap my arms around her, my body enveloping her in my warmth as I ran my fingers through her hair breathing in her womanly scent, forcing her to look at me, all the while leaning in to steal-

'Whoa! What am I **THINKING!** Damn. Why does this keep happening? I'm supposed to be supporting Ren with his relationship with Kyoko, not having dirty little fantasies about her! Plus, I'm way to old for her, though seven years isn't a lot, because there was that couple not to long ago who were 20 years apart so I guess we could make it work- No! I have to stop contradiction myself! There will be no relationship between us and that final! Now, to go home and get some rest tomorrows going to be a busy day.

-Maria's party-

"Happy 17th birthday Kyoko," said Ren as he leaned down to hand her a flower. When he became eye level with her, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. Not a fake gentlemanly smile, but a truly sincere one filled with emotions both Ren and Kyoko had given up on a long time ago.

'What the-!! How does he know its my birthday, and why is he smiling like that?' thought Kyoko hurriedly.

"R-ren, how…kind…of you to remember my birthday…"

"It's nothing, I just wanted to be the first person to wish you a very happy 17th year."

He them smiled that bright eye blinding, evil cleansing smile. Kyoko had no choice but to shut her eyes just so she wasn't blinded by the pure innocence of it. She opened her eyes only when she felt a warn hand caressing her face and was shocked to see his face only inches away from her own.

"R-r-r-re-e-en what-

'What is he doing!? He looks as if he's in a trance just absently staring at my face like that, all the while caressing it! What should I do, what should I-

"Ah! Miss Kyoko, there you are!" exclaimed one of the kitchen hands, "We're not sure what to do with the leftovers, guests are wanting to take some home with them but we're just not sure. The kitchen is in a panic! Please can you come and help!"

"of course, I'll be there right away! Ah….Ren?" asked Kyoko breaking away from him and taking a couple of steps in the direction of the kitchen, "I got to…go…but I'll catch up with you later though okay?"

She smiled brightly at him, giving him a little wave as she turned and ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay…." said Ren in an absent minded tone as he stared blankly at the hand that had been fitted so nicely on Kyoko's face. After a few seconds his head suddenly snapped up and his eyes grew wide, as if he had realized he just made a terrible mistake, but them he quickly composed himself, so as not to ruin his public image, but on the inside he was a complete mess.

'Damn, I didn't mean for it to happen that way, she wasn't supposed to find out, not yet! (though she's so clueless that she makes it hard to catch on.) I couldn't help it her face (in his image) was so nice and innocent that I couldn't hold back my feelings and blanked. If instead of crushing these feelings and pursuing them, then I must be a lot more careful. I must not lose. He can't have her, no body can, because she belongs to me and me alone. No one else can even dream of having her.'

Mr. Yashiro "I just got a chill, it feels almost as if I'm being indirectly threatened…..creepy!"

'I wonder if Ren gave Kyoko that flower yet…. I wonder if she'll accept a gift from me? I mean, it probable won't be as amazing as Ren's gift, but I must try! Maybe, by some chance, my feelings will somehow magically reach her through that one little gift! Then we could live happily ever after and our children will form a family band, and we'll tour the county side, and Ren won't be invited! Yes! I must go get a gift now, for time is of the essence. Away!'

With that the manager went to leap out of the party with bounding strides in hopes of finding the perfect gift that would (in his mind) forever change his destiny.

Just then, Kyoko was waling out of the kitchen, relieved at the fact that she had finally resolved the leftover ordeal. She then heard almost all the people around her talking to one another and pointing at something behind her. She didn't know what was going on, but their puzzled faces told her something weird must be behind her. She turned to look and see what was going on back there and it was at that moment Mr. Yashiro was just coming down form on of his giant leaps (super jumps more like it) and of course, was not watching ware he was going, and crashed right into poor Kyoko.

"Oww….." groaned Kyoko, 'That really hurt and I feel as if there is a hundred pound weight on my back, exactly how hard did he hit me?'

"Wow," came a voice from above her, or, to be specific, on top of her, "what did I hit?"

Mr. Yashiro shook his head, as if to get off some imaginary dust off him, and looked around to see who/what he crashed into, but he didn't see anything, practically to the fact that his glasses had been knocked off when he fell and couldn't see anything without them.

'Hmmm…. I was sure I hit something. Well, at least I'm not hurt, but this floor, what is up with it, it is all curvy and uneven, geez.'

He then began to move around to try and get into a more comfortable position.

'on my god! What is he doing?! I can feel him pressing up again me and….Help!!' screamed inner Kyoko.

Just then Ren was walking by feeling defeated from his earlier episode and getting to leave the part when he saw Mr. Yashiro on top of Kyoko and moving around on her….

It was at that moment that something snapped inside of Ren.


End file.
